User blog:Jaxswim/Born to Ultraviolently Honeymoon in Paradise
2: Lana Del Rey - Honeymoon Release Date: September 18 Peak Position (US Albums): #2 ' ' General Review I'm back! This and the #1 shouldn't really be a surprise to anyone, but whatever, I'm not here to review, not #blindside. Honeymoon is an amazing album well-deserving of my #2 album of 2015. This album shows Lana coming into herself as a woman, having turned 30 a mere 3 months before it dropped. It's certainly a large change from 2014/s Ultraviolence, which itself landed #1 on my previous countdown. Honeymoon is lacking the anger of Ultraviolence and replacing it with a certain tenderness that can even be seen in the album title. Lana's maturation and shifting mindset is documented in this art piece. There are certain parallels between previous albums, such as their respective "diss" tracks: while Ultraviolence's Fucked My Way Up To The Top is a bitter, angry song, Honeymoon's Art Deco is a careful criticism. Streaks like this are seen throughout the album, older things presented in a more happy, carefree light. On top of all this, Lana's voice has never been better than it is in Honeymoon, at which point it becomes the cherry on the delightful ice cream sundae that is Lana Del Rey's third studio album. Track-by-track Honeymoon, the title track, kicks off the album. With noir strings and a very quiet sound overall, the song is classic Lana, down to the song length: 10 seconds short of 6 minutes. The difference lies in the lyrics, with the uplifting pre-chorus spouting lines like "We could cruise to the blues/Wilshire Boulevard if we choose/Or whatever you want to do/We make the rules". While the song overall could still be described as mysterious and even creepy, the typical darkness that come to be expected of Lana has been traded out for a more loving feel. Music To Watch Boys To, the second song, is a highlight of the album. The melody is enchanting and the atmospheric, stalker-ish feel of the song is captivating. Track 3, Terrence Loves You, is a piano ballad with a different feel than Lana's past ones. It took me a while to figure it out, but I eventually realized that it was the first of Lana's ballads that left me feeling uplifted instead of sad. While the song itself isn't remarkable in my opinion, this change is incredibly important. God Knows I Tried comes next, sporting a Southern vibe throughout the song. The lyrics are downcast, describing Lana's failed attempts at finding happiness amidst her fame. Best Track: Cool for the Summer/Wildfire Worst Track: Waitin For You Why You Should Buy This Album: Demi Lovato is no longer "Selena Gomez's friend", "Sonny from Sonny With A Chance", or "that girl from Camp Rock". She is a confident woman, and one that can seriously sing. Confident is a fantastic pop album that deserves all its success and much, much more. If nothing else, Demi is one of the absolute best singers of our generation. Do your ears a favor and listen to Confident. Category:Blog posts